


Cinema of DOOM!

by flashwitch



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own Stargate or Indiana Jones. This story is basically just an excuse for me to rant about Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cinema of DOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Stargate or Indiana Jones. This story is basically just an excuse for me to rant about Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.

It was Jack's idea. A big joke. He thought it would be hilarious. He didn't know what would happen. He just knew there was a new one. So, there they were, dragging Daniel, who was protesting good naturedly, along. They went into the darkened room, the four of them, arguing about the merits of what they were about to see. Jack came down heavily on one side, Daniel the other. Teal'c backed Jack, but Sam was slightly confused as to his motives. And she had backed Daniel, because she knew how he felt.  
"Come on, Danny. It's all in good fun!"  
"Jack, no. It makes a mockery of my profession!"  
"I enjoyed the earlier cinematic pursuits, although I do not understand how a space explorer and smuggler ends up teaching archaeology for a living." Teal'c put in, leaving the others confused.  
"Daniel's right sir. They are slightly ridiculous."  
"Thank you, Sam."

They sat in the dark and their laughing debate quickly gave way to silence.

* * *

Everyone left. There was just the four of them, alone as the lights came back on. They were sitting there, staring in silence at the screen, shocked and unbelieving.  
"I did just see what I just saw, didn't I?" Jack broke the silence.  
"Yes, sir." Sam replied, her eyes wide.  
"Daniel Jackson, in what way was this film unrealistic? It appeared to be most truthful to me." Teal'c said.  
"I don't believe it. How is it even possible that they could make a film about that!" Daniel was hyperventilating. "Jack, do we have a leak?"  
"I hope not. Because if we do, they're going to suffer." He pulled out his phone to let his superiors know.  
"How was it allowed to get this far?" Sam asked.  
"Plausible deniability?" Jack offered, hanging up.  
"Seriously? Couldn't they at least come up with something original? Couldn't they have at least told us!" They all felt uncomfortable at Daniel's question, after all, it was too close to him for comfort. He sighed. "And it just had to be him, didn't it? Most unrealistic portrayal of an archaeologist ever. They couldn't invent a new character? No. It had to be fucking Indiana Jones!"  
"They didn't even get their facts straight. The aliens may have been giant, but they looked more like the Asgard than the ones we met with the whole crystal skull debacle." Sam shook her head disgustedly.  
"Nothing new there." Daniel replied dryly. "The Indiana Jones films are not known for their accuracy. And don't get me started on how young Indiana has met every important historical figure, and been involved in every historical event."  
"I think this merits alcohol. Lots of alcohol. What say you?" Jack asked. There were cheers from all but Teal'c who inclined his head regally. They all went off to get drunk and scrub the rip off travesty that was Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull from their heads.


End file.
